Una pregunta
by Sakari1495
Summary: Usui solo confunde a Misaki, ella ya no sabe que hacer, pero alguien al parecer aparece para ayudar a Usui para que diga sus sentimientos...


**Hola amigos de fanfiction mi nombre es Sakari y me encuentro haciendo mi primer fic de Kaichou wa maid sama un anime que es ¡GENIAL! (no lo digo por Usui XD) y de la pareja principal :D **

**Espero que sea de su agrado**

**Ahora a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>Como era rutinario un joven de ojos verde esmeralda se encontraba afuera del Maid Latte estaba recargado en la pared observando una puerta.<p>

Me retiro jefa… - se escuchaba la voz de una mujer

Gracias por tu esfuerzo… -

La puerta se abrió y el joven que se encontraba recargado se empezó a acercar a la chica que acaba de salir de la puerta

¡USUI!... – grito de repente – no sé porque grito ya se me debería hacer rutinario verte aquí

¿Enserio? Aunque es lindo ver como reaccionas, Kaichou… -

No, no sé..De…que hablas… - tartamudeaba mientras le daba la espalda, pero el joven solo sonrío

Nos vamos Ayusawa… -

De acuerdo… estúpido Usui-

* * *

><p>Ambos caminaban por el parque había un gran silencio esos silencios algo incómodos la joven de ojos ámbar estaba intranquila debido al mismo pero Usui estaba como si nada. Poco a poco se empezó a impacientar hasta que ya no lo pudo controlar…<p>

¡¿POR QUÉ NO HABLAS USUI?... – grito pero después se tapo la boca

¿Quieres que hable?... –

Bueno comenta aunque sea algo o pregúntame algo lo que sea… -

¿Lo que sea?... –

Sí lo que sea… -

¿Cuándo me dejaras quitarte la blusa?... – tono inocente

¡¿QUÉ? ¡NO ESA CLASE DE PREGUNTAS ALIEN PERVERTIDO!... –

Me pediste que preguntara algo y eso hice… -

¡Ah! Esto es absurdo mejor me voy a mi casa… -

Te acompaño… -

No quiero ir sola… - se fue dejando a Usui en medio del parque

Empezó a mirar a su alrededor vio una banca y decidió sentarse para poder Relajarse un momento antes de seguir su camino

¿Cuándo le vas a decir tus sentimientos a la Kaichou?... – se escucho una voz que provenía de la parte de atrás de la banca donde estaba sentado Usui

Kanou…¿qué haces aquí?... –

Estaba dando una vuelta y escuche como estabas hablando con la Kaichou…¿podrías contestar mi pregunta?...-

Usui solo desvió la mirada el oji azul al ver esa acción se sentó al lado del oji verde

Estas consciente de que solo la estas confundiendo ¿verdad?... – dijo de repente Kanou llamando la atención de su compañero

¿Confundiendo?... –

Si, confundiendo sus sentimientos como la vi actuar hace unos minutos es una clara señal de confusión… he de creer que ella se pregunta esto: ¿Usui me quiere o solo juega conmigo?... –

Dime ¿cuál es tu objetivo?... –

Yo solo quiero que seas claro con Misaki no me gusta verla de esa forma incluso he llegado a pensar que ella siente algo muy fuerte por ti, pero ella al ver tus actos ya no sabe qué hacer… -

Hmp… -

Cuando el amor no se confiesa a tiempo te rompe el corazón, creo que deberías decirle a la Kaichou tus sentimientos o si no alguien se te adelantara… -

Te estás refiriendo a Hinata ¿no es así?... –

No me enfocaba a él en específico puede ser cualquiera, pero si quieres enfocarte al él solo te puedo decir que él tiene muy claro lo que siente por Misaki y que mañana piensa decírselo incluso le va pedir que si quiere ser su novia… -

Usui abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso y volteo a ver al peli azul pero este ya se estaba yendo, coloco su mirada al hermoso cielo nocturno se quedo viéndolo por unos minutos, seguidamente cerro sus párpados y de inmediato los abrió, se puso de pie y camino rumbo a su casa. De alguna u otra forma estaba sereno.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en el instituto Seika una joven de ojos ámbar se encontraba patrullando los pasillos del instituto hasta que se sorprendió al ver a un joven castaño con una multitud atrás de él.<p>

Hinata sabes que estás obstruyendo el paso… -

Misaki-chan… - la llamo con un tono serio

¿Qué pasa Hinata?... –

¡QUIERO DECIRTE QUE TE AMO!... – grito con todas sus fuerzas el oji rojo dejando a Misaki sorprendida que un tono carmesí empezó hacerse presente en sus mejillas

Hi…na…ta… -

¡¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA MISAKI-CHAN?... –

Solo agacho su cabeza coloco su mano en su pecho, no sabía qué hacer en ese mismo momento estaba deseando que Usui hiciera una tontería para dirigir su atención hacia él y evitar la pregunta que hace unos momentos le habían formulado, en ese preciso momento se escucho un fuerte golpe y Misaki lo aprovecho para asomarse por la ventana al ver eso bajo de inmediato al patio.

¡USUI QUE RAYOS HACES ROMPIENDO LA VENTANA DEL SALÓN DE MUSICA!... –

¿Ah? Te estoy ayudando para que evites contestarle a Hinata… -

_*Usui… ¿por qué?*_ ¡ESA NO ES EXCUSA!... –

Entonces porque hace unos momentos estabas deseando que hiciera una tontería para no contestarle… -

¿Ah? Yo no… yo no pensaba…eso –

Misaki… - solo pronuncio su nombre para después abrazarla – no pienso permitir que estés con alguien que no sea yo

Esas palabras la dejaron en shock que lo único que hizo fue Aferrarse más él

Usui quiero preguntarte algo… -

Pregunta… -

¿Me quieres o solo juegas conmigo?... – esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al oji verde que solo pudo recordar lo que le dijo Kanou

_* Si, confundiendo sus sentimientos como la vi actuar hace unos minutos es una clara señal de confusión… he de creer que ella se pregunta esto: ¿Usui me quiere o solo juega conmigo?...*_ - recordaba esas palabras, la atrajo más a él se acerco a su oído – Ambas

Misaki abrió sus orbes y en cuestión de segundos solo sintió como unos labios se posaban en los de ella.

Hinata solo los veía por la ventana, pero al ver a Usui besando a su amada Misaki se alejo de ese lugar. Kanou que estaba de espectador al ver eso solo sonrió y se fue de igual forma de ahí.

_*Creo que mi deuda con usted Kaichou esta saldada*…_ - fue su último pensamiento

* * *

><p><strong>Si al fin hice mi fic de Kaichou wa maid sama como deseaba hacer este fic<strong>

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^ y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… debería hacer otro fic de este anime…**


End file.
